Karaoke night
by Kelly Riker
Summary: One of the promts from moleking was the ipod shuffle. And my song was Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus. The second one is Amarillo by Morning by George Strait. I'll just keep adding chapters for each song that I do for moleking's promts.
1. Whiskey Lullaby, Sake

**Yes I had to do it. This is Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley. It's part of the promt challenge made by moleking. So here ya go.**

If you ever go to Three Ponies Ranch, and ask about the two graves underneath the wheeping willow, a cowboy will just point you in the direction of Ol' Mac.

When you ask Ol' Mac about the story of the two graves laying there side by side, he'll ask you. "Have you ever heard of Whiskey Lulluaby?"

Knowing how people take things for granted, you'll more often than not reply. "Never heard of it. What does that mean?"

And Ol' Mac, who is an ancient Shoshone will gesture you to make yourselve comfotable on the porch swing. Settling himself next to the lazy hound dog, Mac began his story. "The graves you saw were of two people. One hurt beyound belief, knowing that his true love threw away whil he was gone.

The other, belong to the woman. A woman that had burning red hair and a sassy grin. While her husband was off fighting, she turned to others to give her love. And once he found out that she threw him away, like a burning end of a midnight cigeratte. She broke his heart.

"And he tried to forget about her. So we watched him drink his pain away. But nothing worked, so he kept drinking. For years that's just what he did, trying to drink the memory of the red haired and sassy grinned lady."

You might ask the old man, when he paused for a minute, watching two stars, in particaluar. "What happened after that?"

Ol Mac would usually reply the same way, "One night, well He put a bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. His daughter was coming to visit him, but instead of the father that she knew, she found him laying face down in the pillow, a note, hastidlly written. So we buried him beneath the Willow and the Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.

"The note said, young'in, I'll Lover her 'till I die. And the Angels sang the Lullaby." Here Mac usually just went Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala. Like singing a grandbaby to sleep.

"Rumors started to fly, once everybody found out that the Prince and Cinderella were done for good. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength that he had. Years and Years, We watched her trying to hide the whiskey from her kids, but nothing worked. Finally, that last night, she drank away his memory. Her daughter found her face down, just like she found her father. But her mother, was clutching a picture of him for dear life. So we laid her next to him, beneath the willow.

"While the Angels sang the Whiskey Lullaby one last time. Lalalalalalala, Lalalalalalala." By this time, you'd probally be crying, silently. Watching as Ol' Mac sang the lullaby, you leave, knowing that the two under the Willow were together once more.

"Lalalalalala, Lalalalala." Ol Mac sang, knowing where ever Sam and Jake were, it was together and their daughter Jasmine would always remember the lullaby and the story behind it.


	2. Amarillo By Morning, Kit Ely

**Yes, another Song turned fanfict. But this one is for Jake's brother, Kit. The Bull rider. Heard this song and thought that was Kit to perfection. So hear ya go folks! Amarillo by morning by George Strait.**

The Rodeo people had a traditon, they always sang a song about the place where the next one was held, while packing their gear, and turning trailer town into a ghost-town. Kit Ely, The oldest of the Ely brothers was humming a song. It was sweet and it reminded people of home. Amarillo was where he was headed.

Amarillo by morning was where he was heading, up through San Antone. The only things he was what he had on. He had lost his prize saddle in Houston, Broke a leg Santa Fa, lost family and a girlfriend along the way, but he was free. So By the Sunrise, Kit Ely was going to be in Amarillo.

The Sun was high in the Texas Sky, and Kit was at the county fair. He was settling in the saddle, hoping that the judge wasn't blind. But he was looking for eight, when they pulled the gate.

Patting the horse's rump, Kit started to sing, starting his truck and heading out.

"Amarillo By Mornin'  
Up from San Antone  
Everything that I got  
Is just what I've got on.  
When that sun is high in that Texas sky,  
I'll be buckin' at the county fair.  
Amarillo By Mornin'  
Amarillo I'll be there."

Kit had seen many towns, but only Amarillo mattered to him. Remembering his leg and saddle, he contiued, making up the lines as the miles flew by.

"They took my saddle in Houston,  
Broke my leg in Santa Fe.  
Lost my wife and a girlfriend,  
Somewhere along the way.  
I'll be lookin' for eight  
When they pull that gate  
And I hope that judge ain't blind.  
Amarillo By Mornin'  
Amarillo's on my mind."

Kit might've been poor by some people's standards but he was free as a bird, and that mattered more than any dime.

"Amarillo By Mornin'  
Up from San Antone  
Everything that I got  
Is just what I've got on.  
I ain't got a dime,  
But what I got is mine.  
I ain't rich, but Lord I'm free."

Kit started to make up one last stanza before entering Amarillo city limits.

"Amarillo By Mornin'  
Amarillo's Where I'll Be.  
Amarillo By Mornin'  
Amarillo's Where I'll Be."


	3. Austen, Sake

**Austen by Blake Shelton**

**A/N: Yep here ya go folks another song for Karaoke night. Austen and the story behind the song. Please give me a review for my songs turned ficts, and you can give away song titles if you want written. I turn all the songs here into stories about our favorite folks at Phantom Stallion.**

Jake turned his battered old truck into River Bend's ranch yard. Walking to the door, he saw that Sam's truck and a horse trailer weren't there. Guessing at the time that she was off rescuing a horse or going to a horse show, he wasn't too concerned about it.

Gram, who was really Ruth Foster, but everyone just called her Gram, turned to face Jake. Her eyes held sorrow and she gave him a creased note in her trembling hands. "Jake, I think you better seat down and read this. Sam left it for you before she left."

After reading the note, Jake left in a hurry, forgetting all about the note spiraling to the ground slowly. _How could she just leave? _He asked himself, starting the old truck and driving onto the highway, thinking of chasing her down and telling her what he thought.

**PSPS**

Almost a year went by and Jake tried to forget about Sam. If she wanted to clear her mind, that was fine by him. Late one night he was sitting home alone, just like always, thinking of her. Figuring that she went to Austen, because she always talked about the sites there.

**PSPS**

Sam tried to read a book, but it didn't take her mind off a certain cowboy with long black hair in a rawhide thong. Sighing she grabbed the telephone and dialed his number. But after three rings of the phone the answering machine picked up and this is what it said.

"If your calling about the car, I sold it. If it's Tuesday night, I'm bowling. If ya got something to sell, your wasting your time, I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone and you know what to do. And P.S, If this is Austen, I still Love you."

Sam lost her wobbily grip on the phone and it fell to the counter. She heard Jake tell her that she loved her, but couldn't believe it. What kind of man waited almost a year for somebody to return and didn't give up on her? What kind of Love did he have for her, she wondered to herself.

So she tried to put those words out of her head, and get back to her animals. But three days later, she found herself dialing Jake's number once again, not knowing what to say. But three rings and the answering machine once more, she heard Jake's voice.

"If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame. And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake. I'll be gone all weekend long, but first thing Sunday afternoon, I'll call you back when I get home. And P.S. If this is Austen, I still love you."

Sam clutching the phone, left her number and not another word.

**PSPS**

Sam waited till Sunday evening, her nerves making her all nervous and jumpy. How would Jake react to hear her calling him? What would he say?

**PSPS**

Jake walked in the door of his house, a catch of fish in his hand. He put them in the fridge to be gutted and cleaned later. He than checked the messages on his answering machine, secretly hoping for one from Sam. Finding a message with just a number he dialed back, waiting for a phone to be picked up on the other end.

And this is what he heard. "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way, boy, this ain't no machine your talking to. Can't you tell this is Austen, and I still love you."


	4. 9 to 5, Claira

**9 to 5 By Dolly Parton**

**A/N: This is another song, for the i-pod shuffle promt. I heard this and it hit me like a runnaway train, that's Claira, the cafe owner all over. I should do this for her, and I did. Leave a review please!**

Claira hit the alarm clock, tumbling out of bed. Stumbling to the kitchen, she stretched, yawned, and started the coffee. Looking at the clock, she was suddenly awake.

"Dang! Not again!" She cried, running out of the room to go get ready. One of these days, could she possibley run earlier?

As she was done in the shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, grabbing a cup of coffee as she swept out the door. "Ah coffee, the cup of ambition." she sighed as she started to unlock the cafe's doors.

She watched as the owner of the gas station across the street, opened up, waving to her. The traffic would start rolling and getting busy around this time of day, she thought. So Claira tied an apron on and started to get to work, signing. "9 to 5, what a way to make a living."

the traffic really started to jump, folks pouring into Claira's cafe. The more people, the more money she got, but the more work she had to do in the shortest amount of time.

By closing time, at five o'clock, Claira was done in. looking around her, she pushed her limp hair off of her forehead and started to get ready for the same routine, tomorrow.

Signing once more, "Folks like me, on the job from nine to five."

And with that, Claira locked up her cafe and headed home to start the routine all over again.


	5. She's in love, Sake

**_She's in Love with the Boy_**

**_A/N: The Song is By Trisha Yearwood. It's For their Daughter, Katie._**

Katie was sitting on the old wooden steps of the Three Pony Ranch house, watching the chickens peck the road. It was a Friday night and all the chores were done for the night, so there was nothing to do.

Coming down the old dirt road came an old, faded red beat up Chevvy. It looked like her boyfriend Tommy had come. He was laying on the old squeaky horn, driving the truck through the freshly rained on mud and all the muck that comes with living on a Ranch.

Her daddy said he wasn't worth a lick, and when it came to brains he got the short end of the stick. Katie was young and man, she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere.

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away,

she's gonna marry that boy someday

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie in town, parked in one of the very last rows. They're too busy holding onto one another to care about the show. Once the movie was done, they headed out to the Tastee Freeze on the way home, Tommy slipped something onto her finger, before they got out and got a treat. Tommy told her "My High-school ring will have to do, 'till I can buy a wedding band."

Katie kissed him on the cheek, before opening the truck door, causing Tommy to kiss her back for several minutes.

Inside Katie' head her daddy's words were running, but she was young and man, she just don't care. "He ain't worth a lick, when it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick."

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up waiting for Katie and Tommy to come home. The clock said it was 'til half past twelve, when the two came sneaking up the walk. Opening the door, he caught Tommy kissing his little girl. Breaking in, he told Katie. "Young lady get up to your room, while Junior and I have a talk." Scowling furiously.

Momma broke in, catching Jake' eye. "Now don't you lose your temper. It wasn't very long ago when you, yourselve was an old broke cowboy who didn't have a horse to call his own."

She paused gathering breath for the battle. "My daddy claimed that you weren't worth a lick. When it came to brains, you got the short end of the sick. But he was wrong, and Honey, so are you. Katie looks at Tommy, the way I still look at you. She's in love with the boy, what's meant to be will always find a way."

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

She's in love with the boy


End file.
